the catnapped is far away
by Apple1313
Summary: when ichigo is kidnapped by kish no suprise and she catches an alien disease and has alien ears what will happen, what will she do will people accept her?will the want to kill her? in progess...im a bit slow hope you enjoy...1st one Yah XD
1. Chapter 1

"You better not let pia see you," kish started staring at ichigo's face," looks like you got sick…"

"Sick?" Ichigo asks

"Yah bye the looks of it, its blue warmth" Kish giggled.

"Blue warm-hic?" Ichigo started.

"You don't know what blue warmth is?" Kish said while backed away, "so its you first timing having it?"

"Yah, why, and tell me what-hic-it is!" Ichigo barely yelled, this sickness she had was taking its toll, she felt dizzy, warm but cold (you guys know the feeling), that tingly numb sensation and over all she felt like her chest was about to explode!

"hehe, maybe we do need pia," kish said uncertainly looking around," if you've never had it then you need the medicine for it… if you don't get it you'll continue to have it and it'll only get worse…"

-------------FLASH BACK----------

"hey Ichigo," kish whispered just loud enough to hear," wanna come see my planet its much better now." He said why scooping her up and transporting to his house.

"Nya?" Ichigo a pink haired girl Nya(ed?).

"You can stay at my house, since it's been a while since we last met maybe we could visit pia, and tart. Ohh….maybe I should have brought pudding, tart likes pudding… you can have the spare room, and we can eat togetherwink wink nudge…"

"Nya?...OMG Kish??? Kish, why are you at my field…." Ichigo asked.

"I took you to my home planet," he said joyfully," like I was saying we could have lots of fun…..Wow….."

"What?"

"Maybe I should've gotten pia to do some research before I brought you here, I never thought..." Kish rambled…

"You kidnapped me!" Ichigo yelled while her ear twitched…wait twitched? She hadn't transformed and her ears didn't pop out so what could've…"OMG"

"Ill gets pia to fix it! Though I think there cute on you," Kish said trying to repair the situation

"I GOT ALIEN EARS!!!!" Ichigo screamed so loud that pudding fell off he ball on earth(me: omg she hurted my earstear)

-----About 5 min later-----

"What the F" kish why did you yell so f-in loud, of corse you have friggin alien ears you were born with them" Pia scolded while Ichigo hid under his bed.

"Yah why, why" teased the smaller alien tart.sniff sniff….GASP

"Ohh, na-na-nigh-nightmare?" Kish stuttered.

"No your lying, I no why!!!!" tart exclaimed.

"why is he lying tart?" pia asked suspisiosly.

"remember that human girl he like liked, he reaks of her, and the smell is comin fromtraking smell like a dog under the looking under bedGASP!!!!! THE OLD HAG HAS ALIEN EARS OMG OMFG LOL ROFL!!!!!"

"what?" pia asked a bit scared.

---after a bit of explaining yada yada back to the present---

jk! I was bored so that's all I want to write for now hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

"medicine….shiver," Ichigo started," wont this just get better if I-hic-sleep?"

"nope!" Kish said with false happiness," now if you excuse me Ihavetocallpiaorthehospitalillbebacksoonbyebyeneko-chan!"

"WAIT!" Ichigo yelled to not help. Ichigo decided to make some use of her time by looking threw Kish's stuff…. Some t-shirts a few pairs of pants and shorts….. A pair of her panties, WTF! "Why the hell are my white and purple ribbon (dedicated to a comic I saw) panties here?????" Ichigo thought dizzily.

poke"Ichigo," Kish whispered in her ear.

"Kish!" she squealed with a faint blush rising up her cheeks.

"I brought pia for you," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Ichigo Momomiya, get in here I have things to do I don't have time to see whets wrong with you!" Pia called threw the house.

"You didn't tell him!?!?" Ichigo whispered.

"Nope," Kish said while giggling, "I want to see his reaction when he sees you with blue warmth!"

"Old Hag? OLLLLDDDD HAAAAAAAG!" tart called out.

"oh yeah tart hasn't had it either so when pia says what you have tart will probably already have it from being in here so-" kish was cut off.

"ICHIGO GET OUT HERE NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU TO MY TEST ROOM AND SHOVE A FRIGGIN NEEDLE IN YOUR EYE!" Pia yelled.

"Coming," Ichigo squealed so high pitch it would've made a human dolphin cry. As Ichigo walked out she covering her face because of embarrassment, and half-hoping tart would catch it to so she wouldn't suffer alone, well until she fall down letting the ground meet her half-way.

-------------

"Hmm" Ichigo whined from under an about thousand blankets.

"Looks like your up." Pia said with a small smile that had to do nothing with Ichigo waking up.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I've missed you so much, sorry for not seeing you earlier but Kish never came and got us." Lettuce cried out.

"lettuce?" Ichigo cried.

"I didn't know the normal tempature of a human and wasn't sure if you were alegic to our medicines so I brought her here." Pia stated-matter-o-factly.

"really?" Ichigo said getting up only to be pushed down by pia," your already pretty bad don't make it worse."

"IS THE OLD HAG AWAKE? IM GOING TO KILL HER!!!" tart yelled out.

"Taru-taru shhh or you will wake Ichigo-san up na no da?" yelled the energetic voice of pudding.

"PUDDING?!?!" Ichigo yelled," Pudding where are you?!"

"Ichigo na no da ," yelled pudding," im coming!"

Pia sighed, "she was with miss lettuce because she broke an arm and needed some help but I of corse healed it straight away and then she wanted to come."

"Pudding, how is everyone doing?" Ichigo cried while hugging pudding, "shirogane been getting us to look for you for a week or so, I think hes worried right now…"

"I figured that, so I sent him a meesage that will show up on his computer… I was right kish just scooped you up and left?" pia said.

"yes." Ichigo said. "hows mint taking it?"

"she actually has to work during her tea time now and she actually fell asleep in the middle of work, we think shes been looking for you at night to." Pudding responded.

"should I send a message to all of you friends then?" pia said

"hai! Na no da" pudding responded.

"you stay right there, Im going to come back soon then Im going to have to get you and tart to take you medicine so you Too can get better soon so I wont have to bee here, any longer…" Pia said.

-----lol-----

Okay im done for now… im hungry so feed me a muffin w/ orange juice…mmmmm

Hope everyone enjoys


End file.
